monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ermac
Ermac is one of the various ninja characters to appear in the Mortal Kombat franchise. He has a human form, but he is, in fact, an amalgamation of thousands of souls fused together through dark magic. Ermac was created by Shao Kahn through melding the souls of fallen Outworld warriors and was bent to the emperor's malevolent will, serving as his enforcer. History Original timeline Ermac first appeared during the Outworld Invasion of Earthrealm, serving as one of Shao Kahn's many enforcers. Though an agent of darkness, he served Kahn unwillingly and had a limited perception of the world around him. Ermac was freed from Shao Kahn's influence after an encounter with the blind swordsman Kenshi. In gratitude, Ermac taught Kenshi his signature move, the Telekinetic Slam. Since being freed, he has chosen to fight on the side of good and even assisted the spirit of Liu Kang in saving his allies from the control of Onaga. During the Battle of Armageddon, Ermac stood with the Forces of Light, but he was slain along with most of the other kombatants. Alternate timeline In the current timeline, Ermac first appeared as a competitor in the Mortal Kombat tournament in which he fought against the Shaolin warrior Liu Kang. Even though he was comprised of multiple warrior souls and wielded deadly psychic abilities, Ermac was nonetheless defeated. During the Outworld Tournament, Ermac was charged with securing Shao Kahn's fortress during the competition. Whilst he was regenerating in the Soul Chamber, Special Forces agents Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs were attempting to escape with the help of the Lin Kuei ninjas Sub-Zero and Smoke. Ermac attempted to stop them and used his telekinesis to tear off Jax's arms. He was then defeated in battle against Sub-Zero. Ermac would go on to take part in the invasion of Earthrealm and survived the conflict. In the years following the death of Shao Kahn, Ermac offered his service to Mileena when she claimed the throne of Outworld and remained at her side even after she was deposed by Ko'atal. His loyalty to Mileena would not last, however, as the hybrid empress proved to be too impetuous to competently rule. Ermac believed that Outworld was better off under the leadership of Kotal Kahn and chose to serve the new emperor. Personality Ermac has demonstrated little in the way of personality. As a servant of Shao Kahn, he was little more than a mindless puppet, but after his encounter with Kenshi gained free will. Being composed of thousands of souls, Ermac possesses a gestalt consciousness. He refers to himself in plural rather than singular, calling himself "We" rather than "I", and although he does not seem to display emotions, he does have a sense of right and wrong and chose to follow it after gaining his freedom. Abilities Ermac possesses the fighting styles of all of the warriors whose souls make up his being, though his favoured martial arts seem to be Choy Lay Fut and Hua Chuan. He is also capable of teleporting, casting blasts of spiritual energy and telekinesis. Ermac uses this psychic ability to lethal effect. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Animated Monsters Category:Monsters in Television Category:Movie Monsters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humanoids Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Psychic Creatures